The Love Hate Suzaku Challenge
by iNewbie
Summary: I hate Suzaku and I'll explain why through a series of Bash!Suzaku One-Shots. Do you love him? Help me understand why! Details inside. Image by DarkAngel0267 on DeviantArt. Spoilers! Beware of dark humor.
1. The Challenge

**The Love/Hate Suzaku Challenge**

Hello! Welcome to the Love/Hate Suzaku Challenge! I'd first like to state that this is not so much a challenge for me to write, but more of a challenge I'd like to issue for the Code Geass community here. If that sounds interesting to you, please read on.

So how did I come up with this ridiculous idea? Well, I've been a Code Geass fan for years now and I still like to revisit and reflect upon, what I consider, one of the greatest animes ever produced. And while I love the show, I've always found Suzaku to be annoying and hugely hypocritical. To my shock, however, I found out that Suzaku was well liked by many people, and I've seen many fanfics written about him. Granted, I've never read any that had Suzaku as the main character, but I've read a few with Suzaku in them and I've only really liked him when he's been depicted as a more mature person (which is absolutely OOC). So, I figured that I'd put out some of my opinions on him, and see what the community has to say.

So here's how it'll go: I will be writing some one-shots and maybe a rant or two that will very much be Suzaku!Bash (in a hopefully tasteful and entertaining way) to illustrate everything that I hate about the character. Then, you may respond with your own opinions through whatever means you wish, be it a review, a PM, your own fanfiction, etc. Ideally, there will be enough of a response for me to maybe put up some chapters so we can have some sort of pseudo-conversation/debate.

Thus, all opinions and viewpoints are welcome, especially from those who really like Suzaku! I'm absolutely fascinated to hear what you might find likeable about him, so if you have something to say, please do!


	2. The Geass Order

**Underground City**

A short blond figure sat in his office, gazing out of the window that overlooked the facilities of the Geass Order. Although his appearance was that of a ten year-old boy, his pale pink eyes were devoid of any childish innocence. Said eyes were currently unfocused as the man ruminated over his current situation.

 _Charles still hasn't completely gotten over Marianne's death yet. He's gotten very good at hiding it, but I can still see that he's changed._ He sighed. _My dear brother, when will you realize that she was only getting in the way of our promise? It's already been well over a year now… But it doesn't matter. Charles is strong. My brother will come to understand that it was for the best and then I can confess the truth to him._

His mind drifted on to other thoughts, like Marianne's children, before they were interrupted by a knock on his office door. Turning his chair around, he answered them to come in.

A man in a black cloak and hood concealing all but his eyes walked in, carrying with him a stack of folders.

"Director V.V., here are the files for the latest group of experimental subjects we received." the cloaked man said, placing the folders on the desk.

"Right." the blond replied. "Is there any reason why you came to deliver these personally?"

"It's about one of the new subjects we received. His folder should be the one at the top."

V.V. opened the folder and quickly scanned the contents. "I see…" he replied in a bored tone.

The hooded man coughed into his hand. "Yes, well… As the file says, we're afraid that the subject doesn't have the mental capacity to effectively use the Geass. Normally, we'd just dispose of the subject immediately, but since his physical abilities are rather outstanding, I thought that he might be rather easily molded into a useful soldier, sir."

"Yes," V.V. replied, humoring the man, "perhaps he might be a good soldier, but, he seems to be rather fond of throwing his life away. Well, we'll give him exactly what he wants then, as he's a liability for having already seen the Order." Here, V.V. looked up from the file and met the hooded man's eye. "And you _know_ I like to tie up my lose ends."

"Y-Y-Yes, sir." the man stuttered, frantically picking up the folder. "R-Right away, sir."

The hooded man retreated out the door quickly, rushing to give orders to dispose of the defective subject and burn the documents.

In the office, V.V. smirked at how easily intimidated the man was and moved to face the window again. As he turned, he noticed a piece of paper lying on the ground and picked it up.

"He must have dropped it on his way out." V.V. sighed and carelessly tossed to paper to the paper shredder. "I really can't count on anyone but you, Brother."

As the paper sailed toward the blades of the shredder, it seemed to hang in to air, trying to defy the laws of physics to survive…

* * *

 **Subject: Suzaku Kururugi**

 **Sex: Male**

 **Age: 11**

 **Height: 4'3"**

 **Weight: 105 lbs.**

 **Race: Eleven**

 **Eyes: Green**

 **Hair: Brown**

 **IQ: 71**

 **Mental Ability Rating: 2***

 **Physical Ability Rating: 11**  
**

 **Notes:** Subject seems to hold the law as moral compass. Likely has relations with late Eleven Prime Minister Genbu Kururugi. Displays surprising physical ability. Often mutters of changing Britannia from within. Displays disturbing tendency for reckless actions bordering suicidal. Questionable whether or not subject meets mental demands for Geass experimentation.

 ***Lowest score short of vegetable**

 ****Extraordinary score exceeds normal limits**

* * *

…And then gravity won, pulling the paper into the blades, where it was shredded into thousands of tiny pieces.

The next day, V.V.'s trash was taken to the incinerator and all traces of one Suzaku Kururugi disappeared into the flames.

 **A/N: So, that's the first one-shot. So, I made a couple of shots at Suzaku's ridiculous physical abilities, his death wish, and his stunted mental growth. If you couldn't tell, this is relatively shortly after the invasion of Japan. Got anything to say? Let's hear it!**


End file.
